Under Attack
Under Attack 'is the 7th episode of Reo 19. Plot ''We see Reo at School. his sitting on his desk. Reo: why do aliens always attack on Saturdays or Sundays, Or Fridays nights??? Why not at school time. Mick wlks next to Reo Mick: atleast they didn't attack on your birthday Reo: But i wanted that Mick: You didn't have the watch Reo: I know! the bell rings. he teacher gets in the class, everyone sits in there seats. '' The Teacher: Good Morning Class! ''Then Malware Burst in Through the Window Malware: The Acceletrix, Now! Everyones running to the doors. Reo and mick are behind a desk that was fliped when malware crashed Reo: Finnaly some Action! Reo slaps the Accelertix, but before he does Malware grabs reo's hand and scraches the accelertix, transforming reo in to The Worst The Worst: Say what? Mick: am, new alien? The Worst: Good Question! HE takes a breath and Bounces on the grund, then Bounces up till Malwares Face and kicks him The Worst: Oh Yeah! He Takes a biger Breath and Becomes realy, realy fat. then He Shoots the Air out as a Blast. The blast shoots Malware away. The worst: Awesome! He transforms Pesky Dust: REaly? what the hack? Mick: Amm... Reo, what about that guy? Pesky Dust: Oh Right! He flys Towords Malware, while Mick Runs beside him. Malware gets up Malware: So you are the new user!? Ha! I can take you Pesky Dust: I don't think so! He sprays so Dust on him. '' Malware: I can't see! Everything looks so Girly! ''He looks at a near by Car Malware: come here, Unicorn, Come here! Mick (To Reo): IS he alright? Pesky Dust: I don't know! i just sprayed some dust on him, that's all. Mick: we should stop him! They look at Malware, who is trying to jump on the car. Mick: Do You by any chance have sleeping dust? Pesky Dust: I Have, Let me- He transforms Molestacsh: -just get... it? What the Heck Accelertix? He shoots his Moustch at Malware and ties him up Molestach: What now? Malware Brakes free Malware: Hey you! Molestach: me? Malwarer: Yeah! Malware Shoots an Electric Blast at Molestach who transforms Walkatrout: Aww mna! A Fish!? Realy? Mick: lawl! Walkatrout: Hey! Mick: Cool Appearance! Walkatrout: Tnx! Malware Shoots an electric blast at Walkatrout. Who Spits water in Malwares face Walkatrout: Cool! Mick: Lame! walkatrout shoots water in Mick's Face. Mick: Okay, Cool! Malware: You will pay For that MAlware shoots an electric blast and smoke appears everywhere. When the smoke clears Four Arms Punches Malware. Four Arms: Oh Yeah! Malware: Raaaahhh! Malware shoots an Other blast, but Four arms makes a Clap and Malware flys away. Four Arms: Oh Yeah! Four arms takes Malware and throws him away. He detransforms. The Teacher gest up behind the desk Teacher: Class Dismissed! Reo and Mick Look at him and walk away. ''THE END''''' Characters *Reo Jones *Mick Mercer *the Teacher Villains *Malware Aliens *Four Arms (x2) *The Worst *Pesky Dust *Walkatrout *Molestache Category:Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:Reo 19